Sugar & Spice Four
by Theresa471
Summary: It's the continued series of desserts stories with Mulder always looking for the perfect dessert.


_**SUGAR & SPICE FOUR Series**_

"Oh, for god sake's Mulder. Three weeks after having our baby girl Sandra. I am in a need for something really sweet."

"I can do that Scully. However A.D. Skinner is sending us both out on a case to investigate a strange disappearance of a small fishing boat with six patrons."

"What does Skinner suspect Fox on why six of those fishermen have disappeared?" Scully announced with putting down Sandra for her mid afternoon nap.

Scully moved in closer to her husband in the nursery before the both of them moved out. "I just don't know Scully. Skinner this time around is besides himself after all of these years. He just wants us to be extremely careful for when it comes to the investigation part of it." Mulder said with pulling his wife's hand from out of the nursery and heading down the stairs to start to work on a new type of dessert.

As for Scully. She decided to go sit outside on the grey couch on the porch. Weather wise temperatures have been in the low fifties for the month of October. She needed to relax before going to start on the X Files in Maryland.

She was glad in a way they were going to miss out on handling out candies for the kids that are dressed up for Halloween.

As for Fox Mulder. He was standing in the front of the frig with the door open going over the items he's going to need for his special dessert.

It looks like he's going to be heading for the grocery store three miles from the main road and the house.

Mulder goes to close the frig. To head for the living room to grab his blue jacket. But first he needed to check for his keys in order to drive his vehicle. He has them as with his credit cards that he plans to pay for the items.

Afterwards he heads for the front door to find his wife enjoying herself on the couch. It was almost like Scully was starting to fall asleep.

She snapped alert for when she saw her husband getting ready to leave some where. "Just where are you going Mulder?" She shifted to be more comfortable on the couch.

"I am going to the grocery store to pick up a few items for our special dessert this evening." He says before heading for the stairs and his vehicle.

"I hope it's something really sweet and sugary?" She said loudly with seeing her husband start up his vehicle.

 **Sometime Later at the Stop & Shop grocery store. This store is open 24/7 for which everyone loves a great deal.**

Mulder was able to find the Vanilla, chocolate and Strawberry gallon ice cream from the freezer section.

Afterwards with wasting no time. Fox Mulder went for the dessert section for where he found one Banana Fruit Nut cake left on the table. So he picked that up for this evening.

He needed whipped cream, strawberries and small pieces of chocolate.

He was now done with his shopping. All he needed to do now is put it together in his kitchen and he was all set for his Sugar & Spice dessert night.

Mulder goes to the front to pay for his items. He always goes to the register that has a human body instead of a computer.

After paying he headed for his vehicle having to been parked in front of the dessert signs of the store.

 **20 minutes later he arrived home having to parked on the grass on the side of his house. He noticed that Scully was no longer sitting on the porch. Temperatures have dropped some ten degrees. There was a possible chance of a quick rain storm, even though it wasn't mention on the news or Internet.**

He found his wife changing the baby in the living room before moving her to the nursery.

"My god Mulder what in the world did you buy tonight?" As she noticed the two bags he was carrying.

"Our dessert sweetie. Stay here while I get it ?" He says with a Chersire cat smile on his face.

"Ok. I need to take Sandra to the nursery. So please call me when everything is ready."

"Sure!" He says with moving away with his bags into the kitchen.

"OMG! This is so good." Mulder said to himself with placing the ice cream on top of the Banana Rum cake mixed in with strawberries and most of all whip cream.

It was now time to call his wife Dana Scully.

Moments later...

"Oh, for God Sakes Mulder this is the best damn dessert I have ever eaten in my life." Scully announced with wiping the wipe cream from her face with the napkin.

"I am glad you approve my dear wife." Mulder exclaimed with feeling really proud with himself.

"Are you serious Fox Mulder? Your really have outdone yourself this evening. God Bless America!"

The End


End file.
